the Bathroom Situation
by alreadyinhell
Summary: Misty really needs to pee, the only bathroom free is Cordelia's. Well, she thinks it's free anyway, what she doesn't know is that Cordelia is using her bathroom as a place to be otherwise occupied. Pre-relationship foxxay.


_Author's note: Okay so this is #2 in a series of foxxay one-shots, enjoy!_

Misty tried to ignore the pressing feeling in her bladder as she attempted again to practice the new trick that Cordelia had taught her the day before. Twisting her legs together in discomfort she sighed and lay her hands down on the table, deciding she could ignore it no more, apparently her bladder didn't hold her new-found interest in alchemy very highly. Cursing the pitcher of ice tea she'd drank earlier she quickly made her way to the nearest bathroom, hoping to avoid any and all of the students that the academy seemed to be swarming with these days. It wasn't that she disliked the new students - she even found the constant chatter to be somewhat comforting, there was never a quiet moment, something she found at least a little reminiscent of her old shack in the swamp.

As she neared the bathroom she let out a small groan, taking in the sight of the queue at the door.

_Damn, all these girls you'd 've thought 'Delia would think ta fix the bathroom situation in the place._

She swiftly brushed past, rushing up the stairs in the hope that one of the other bathrooms would be free.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that she found herself dancing awkwardly around the hallway, glancing at Cordelia's bedroom door.

Why in god's name did I think it'd be a good idea to wait this long? D'ya think she'd mind? She wouldn't mind… Would she?

Internally struggling over the pros and cons she thought back to the what the headmistress had said to her when she first came to the coven, and the way she'd repeated them upon her return from hell.

_Somethin' about me being welcome an' my problems being theirs now, well, I'd definitely say this counts as a problem. Aw, screw it._

She started to make her way to the bathroom, practically running through the bedroom door. She decided that it was definitely out of her control and if she didn't get to a bathroom right this second she would probably burst.

Misty continued to barge through into the private bathroom and immediately froze. She found herself standing in the doorway - all thoughts regarding her bladder forgotten - and looking on at the sight of her supreme sitting on the closed toilet seat, one leg propped against the side of the tub, and doing things that according to most people require some semblance of privacy. She couldn't help the way her eyes lingered on the older woman's hands, her legs, the fact that she could clearly see moisture lining the fingers that were now held over her mouth in shock. Feeling her face blush crimson she snapped her eyes away, forcing herself to look at the ceiling as she tried very hard to focus on the lecture the clearly stunned older woman was giving on her sudden arrival.

_Holy shit. Holy shit holy shit holy god-damn fuckin' shit. I wonder what she looked like 'fore I barged in like the big idiot that I am… _

"…serious consequences! I could've been doing anything in here, I- I _was_ doing anything in here! This is a _private_ bathroom and I expect some privacy!"

_Damn, she's cute when she gets all stutter-y._

As Cordelia went on, Misty remembered the pressing on her bladder and suddenly it seemed even less ignorable than before. Eyes still firmly fixed on the ceiling, she attempted to try her hand at getting the object of her affections to kindly get her god-damned butt out of the bathroom so she could finally take a piss.

"Um, Miss Cordelia, that's all very well an' I am sorry, really, I'm very sorry but if ya would't mind I really do need to use the bathroom an' I'm very afraid that I'm gonna end up usin' it whether you leave or not, so, if ya wouldn't mind, I'd rather not piss myself…"

Misty stood awkwardly, shifting from side to side in equal measures of discomfort and impatience, allowing her eyes to flit down to Cordelia while she waited for the other woman to react.

There were a few seconds of silence before the older woman began to snigger, Misty was both relieved and confused and finally allowed herself to look directly at the other woman as her sniggers transformed into fully fledged laughter. A perplexed expression formed across the younger witch's face as she watched her supreme almost doubled over with laughter, and she continued to writhe in discomfort. Annoyance began to grow within her as the older woman showed no signs of leaving.

"What's so Damn funny 'Delia? I really need to pee!" She practically pleaded, feeling at her wit's end.

The older witch managed to calm herself, wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes and regaining a sense of composure.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She suppressed another giggle. "But the situation is kind of funny, you've got to admit"

"I don't care if ya think I'm a god-damn comedian 'Delia can ya _please_ just let me pee? Please?"

The desperation showing in the swamp witch's voice seemed to get through to Cordelia as she made a move for the door, firmly shutting in behind her. Misty practically leapt onto the toilet and took a second to process what had just happened.

She had been attracted to her friend for months now, but seeing her that way was something else, she gulped, it was as if something had clicked inside of her, pushed her over the edge from attraction - completely skipping want - and going straight into need. She could feel her arousal clouding her vision at the thought of it before snapping back to the present, remembering where she was she stifled a small laugh.

_Jeez, 'Delia was right, that was one damn funny situation. _

On the other side of the door Cordelia was sitting on her bed in disbelief, embarrassment plastered over her face - cheeks burning red and eyes wide, hoping against hope that Misty hadn't heard her before, moaning her name.


End file.
